bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nonny/@comment-5050823-20120520212519
This story is about how Molly, Deema and Oona first began to have sex with Nonny School - Molly: Hi, girls! Deema and Oona: Hi, Molly! Molly: You know, it's Friday today, so I feel like having sex with one of the boys. Deema: But which one? Oona: Goby, Gil or Nonny? Molly: Why don't we have sex with one of them after school? Deema: Great idea! Oona: Yeah! (After school) Molly: I know where the boys are. They're at Gil's house. Deema: Let's go! Oona: This is exciting! Gil's House - Molly: Here we are. Deema: Let's peek through the window! Gil's Room - Nonny: This is fun at your house, Gil! Goby: Thanks for inviting us! Gil: No problem, guys! Nonny: Let's play a board game! Gil and Goby: Great idea! *girls peek through window* Molly: There they are! Playing a board game. Deema: But which boy should we take? Oona: Hmm... this calls for eenie meenie miney mo. My... mother... told... me... to... pick... this... one! *points at Nonny* We're gonna have sex with Nonny! Deema: Yeah! Molly: Nonny's the right boy for us to have sex with! Oona: Come on! Let's go and grab him! Nonny: This is fun. *girls grab nonny* Huh?!? Goby: Your turn now, Nonny. Nonny? Nonny, where are you?!? Gil! Gil: What is it? Goby: There's one problem! *points where Nonny was sitting* Gil: WHERE'S NONNY?!? Goby: HE WAS THERE JUST NOW AND THEN HE WAS GONE! *boys swim at window* Gil: OH NO! IT'S MOLLY, DEEMA AND OONA! THEY'RE GRABBING NONNY AWAY! Goby: THIS IS TERRIBLE! Gil: WE'VE GOT TO SAVE HIM! Goby: LET'S GO! *boys swim out of room* Lane - Gil: WHERE DID THEY GO?!? Goby: I don't know. Gil: I know! They must have taken him to Molly's house! Goby: Let's go! *boys swim to Molly's house* Molly's Room - Nonny: Molly, why am I in your house? Molly: Because we're going to do something really exciting to you. Nonny: Ooh, what is it? Deema: WE'RE GONNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU! Nonny: WHAT?!? Oona: It's true! Molly: LET'S DO IT NOW! Nonny: STOP! I DON'T LIKE THE SOUND OF IT! Molly: Too bad. *shoves boobs in Nonny's mouth* Deema: *squirts cum in Nonny's ass* Oona: *takes Nonny's tail off and sucks his penis* Nonny: STOP IT! Molly, Deema and Oona: NO! *tie Nonny up* Nonny: *faints* Molly: Well, girls, we did it! Deema: We had sex with Nonny! Oona: For the first time! Molly: Let's go and watch TV! Deema and Oona: Ok! *girls swim downstairs* Downstairs - *Gil and Goby see the girls watching TV* Gil: Come on, Goby! Goby: I'm right behind you, Gil! *both swim upstairs* Molly's Room - Goby: There's Nonny! Gil: *swims to Nonny* OH NO! IT LOOKS LIKE... Goby: YOU MEAN?!? Gil: YEP, THEY'VE HAD SEX WITH NONNY AND HE'S FAINTED! Goby: OH NO! Gil: *unties Nonny* WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE! Goby: *opens door* Gil: *carries Nonny by using a fireman's lift* LET'S GO! *boys swim downstairs* Lane - Gil: This is a great plan! Goby: Don't worry, Nonny will wake up! Gil: At least, the girls won't notice Nonny is gone! Molly's House - Molly: Let's go and check on Nonny! Deema and Oona: Okay. *girls swim to Molly's Room* Molly: HE'S NOT HERE! Deema: HE'S DISAPPEARED! Oona: GIL AND GOBY MUST HAVE GOT HIM OUT OF THERE! Molly: Let's get them! *girls swim out of room* Lane - Goby: I hear footsteps! Gil: THE GIRLS ARE AFTER US! QUICK! Goby: Sssh, not that loud! Gil: You're right, Goby, we don't want to wake Nonny up. *boys swim faster* Molly: AFTER THEM! *girls swim after boys* Gil: OH NO! THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER! *girls grab nonny and drag him away* Gil: HEY! COME BACK WITH NONNY! Goby: LET'S GO AFTER THEM AGAIN! Deema's Room - Nonny: *wakes up* Huh?!? Why am I at Deema's Room? Molly: WE'RE GONNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU AGAIN! Nonny: OH NO! NOT AGAIN! *girls tie Nonny up* Molly: *shoves boobs in Nonny's mouth* Deema: *licks Nonny all over him* Oona: *takes Nonny's tail off and sucks his penis* Nonny: GET OFF ME! Molly: No, we can't do that! *girls swim to door* Molly: See you later! Deema: WHEN WE COME BACK, WE'RE GONNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU AGAIN! Oona: WE'LL ALWAYS WILL AND FOREVER! *girls shut the door* Nonny: OH NO! I HOPE I'LL GET OUT OF HERE! *hears door opening* UH OH! THEY'VE COME BACK FOR ME! Voice: Oh, no they won't! Nonny: Yay! Hi, Gil! Gil: Hi, Nonny! Goby: Hello, Nonny! Nonny: What are you guys doing here? Gil: We're here to save you, Nonny! Goby: Yeah, always count on us when you're in trouble! Gil: *unties Nonny* there! Nonny: Oh, thanks, Gil! Gil: Your welcome, that's what best friends are for! And who are best friends? Nonny: Me and you? Gil: Exactly! Come on, let's get you out of here! Nonny: *holds Gil's hand and the three boys swim out of the room* 15 Minutes Later... Molly: OH NO! THEY RESCUED HIM AGAIN! Deema: THAT'S IT! Oona: LET'S GET HIM BACK! Lane - Nonny: Thank you again for saving me, guys. Goby: Your welcome! Gil: No problem, pal! Voice: Not for long. *girls grab Nonny* Gil: HEY! Nonny: HELP! Gil: LET GO OFF MY BEST FRIEND! Goby: HE'S OUR DEAR FRIEND! Gil: WE'RE COMING, NONNY! *boys swim after the girls* Oona's House - Nonny: STOP IT! Girls: No! Nonny: FIRST MOLLY'S HOUSE, THEN DEEMA'S HOUSE AND NOW OONA'S HOUSE?!? Girls: Yes! *tie Nonny up* Molly: *shoves boobs in Nonny's mouth* Deema: *squirts cum in Nonny's ass and licks all over him* Oona: *takes Nonny's tail off and sucks his penis* Nonny: HELP! *girls swim out of the room* Nonny: SAVE ME! *boys come in the room* Goby: Don't worry, Nonny. We're here now! I'll make sure the girls aren't here for you! Gil: And I'll get you out of these ropes! *unties Nonny* Molly: YOU BOYS ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH NONNY! Gil: Oh yes, we are! Deema: YEAH RIGHT! Oona: YOU CAN'T ESCAPE WITH HIM! *boys tie the girls up* Molly, Deema and Oona: OH NO! NOW WE'RE TIED UP! Goby: Let's go, quick! Nonny: *holds Gil's hand, and the boys swim out of the room* Molly: Don't worry, girls, we're going to have sex with Nonny all the time! Oona: Yeah, that's a great idea! Deema: But we have to untie ourselves first! Molly: Oh, yeah. Gil's House - Nonny: Phew! That was close! Goby, thanks for teaching these girls a lesson. Goby: Your welcome, Nonny, my dear friend. Nonny: Gil, thanks for getting me out of these ropes! Gil: No problem, old buddy old pal! Nonny: Goby, you are the greatest friend that I ever met! Goby: Aww, thanks Nonny. *both high five* Nonny: Gil, you're the best friend anybody ever had! Gil: Awww, you're the best friend I ever had in the whole world ever! *both hug* Goby: Awww, how sweet! Gil: Nonny, we'll always be there for you. Goby: Especially me, your greatest friend! Gil: And me, your best friend! Nonny: Thanks, guys!